The InBetweens
by faepunk
Summary: What happened between the last time we see Scott with his father and the Morp? This is my take on it.


Scott sat there in shock. "It was her, not me! She did it!"

His father shook his head. "You're a guy, Scott. A woman can't force a man to have sex." His voice was quiet, but forceful.

Scott flashed back to those nights. How Elaine would open the door; stand there in her little tee shirt, and look at him as the lightning illuminated his bedroom. Look at him, with those eyes that made him feel dirty and tainted. How she'd touch him, her fingers burning his skin. How he'd hate himself when his body responded.

"She did, Dad. You don't want to believe it, but it's true. Just like it was before, in the office. You didn't want to believe me then either, but it was true." Scott's eyes pleaded for his father to listen, to believe him.

Scott watched as his father shook his head. "I can't believe this. You want to come home, you need to tell the truth. We both know what it is."

Scott stood up suddenly, his chair clattering to the floor. "Yeah, we do. But you won't admit it, even to yourself. She molested me! I didn't want it, and I DID say no, but she didn't listen! That's how I knew I didn't love her, okay? Because I said no, and she…she did it anyway!" The tears that had been building up in his eyes spilled down his cheeks.

His father seemed glued to the chair. Suddenly, Scott realized the entire restaurant was silent. They were all staring at him, staring. He could see in their eyes. Shock. Disgust. Disbelief. Didn't they believe him? No one believed him!

No. Not true. Peter believed him. His mother believed him. Shelby believed him. "I don't need you to believe me, Dad," Scott said, swiping at the tears on his cheeks. "Just take me home."

"I don't think—"

"I want to go home. To Horizon. That's where I belong, okay? Take me home." He swallowed hard, staring his father down.

His father looked at him for a second. "Alright," he said. He stood up, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Let's go."

Scott looked at him. "Really?" he said, not daring to believe it. His father walked quickly towards the exit, and Scott followed.

"Yeah. I can't…I can't handle you, Scott. So I'm going to let them take care of you, and your lies." His father's glare was painful. Scott fought back the fresh tears that were building up in his eyes.

"Fine. Just take me home. I'm missing the Morp."

"The what?" his father said, pushing him none too gently out the door.

"The prom. I'm missing it." Scott waited for his father to unlock the car door.

"Do you…do you have a tux?" his dad asked suddenly. Scott sat down heavily, and looked over at his dad in confusion.

"No," he said. "They measured me out for one, but we never…they didn't pick it up."

His father stared at him for a moment. "Where's the store?" he asked.

"It's right there." Scott pointed down the block, at the small store where they had gone to be measured for tuxedos.

His father sighed. "Go pick it up," he said.

"What?" Scott said, surprised and confused.

"You do speak English, don't you? Go pick it up." His father handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Hurry up."

Scott closed his hand around the money, and got out of the car. He glanced back at his father, who made an impatient gesture. Okay.

He ran into the store. "Tux for Scott Barringer?" he said. The lady behind the counter smiled at him.

"Better hurry," she said. "That prom started nearly an hour ago." She handed him the pieces of the tux, and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the dressing room.

He dressed quickly and ran out. The woman smiled at him.

"You sure are a handsome devil," she said. "Best get going now."

He tried to hand her the money, but she shook him off. "Peter paid for you already, son. Go on! I'm sure you've got a girl back there waiting for you!"

He thought of Shelby, and a smile flitted over his face. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Now shoo!" She made shooing motions with her hands. He smiled at her one last time, and ran out the door.

His father had pulled the car up in front of the store. "Hurry up," he said as Scott got inside. His voice was still angry.

Scott handed him the bill back. "She didn't want it," he said. His father took it back, and started driving without a word.

Scott couldn't understand this. His father was furious, said he was a liar, didn't want anything to do with "him or his lies" and yet…he was willing to buy him a tux and take him back to Mt. Horizon. Well, he didn't get it…but he could be grateful anyway.

His father pulled into the drive. "You can stop here," Scott said. "I'll walk the last little bit. Clear my thoughts." His voice was quiet.

"You sure?" his father asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "I'm sure." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, taking his things from the trunk. He left them at the side of the road; he could come back for them later.

His father pulled away, leaving him alone. Scott sighed. Life was so…complicated.

He started the walk down the driveway. Doubts started to cloud his mind. What if Peter didn't want him back? What if Shelby didn't want him? What would he do? And would his dad ever believe him, ever forgive him? Was he doing the right thing?

He rounded the corner…and saw dozens of people on the lawn, staring at the sky. Peter and Sophie, Ezra, Auggie, Kat, Daisy, David, Jules…and Shelby.

She saw him. Her face lit up.

And he knew. He'd made the right choice.


End file.
